


Blood of an Arrow

by arthurpendragonz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragonz/pseuds/arthurpendragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request written for Rachel (alwaysbeendamon) - Can you write a fic about Delena being all happy and then somehow Damon dies and Elena is trying to save him but she can't and she's there when he dies and she like falls apart BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE DAMON COMES BACK IN THE END AND THEY'RE ALL HAPPY AND FLUFFY and omd the beautiful fluffy angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel (alwaysbeendamon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachel+%28alwaysbeendamon%29).



> Hope I wrote it how you wanted it, hun :) Enjoy!

"Oh come on! You don't stand still when someone's about to murder you! Why didn't she just keep running?!" Damon exclaimed, gesturing towards the TV screen in exasperation.

"She's just been stabbed in the chest! It might be a little difficult to run when you can't breathe because your lungs are filling up with blood instead of air!" Elena replied, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Was she stabbed in the legs? No, therefore she could move them and get her ass towards the door. Her parents are right there! Jeez, I knew blonde's were dumb but she even puts Barbie to shame with this one." Damon smirked towards Elena as she huffed in indignation.

"Caroline is not dumb. She's just a little…ditzy sometimes." Elena defended, pushing herself off of Damon's lap to glare at him.

"I don't think 'ditzy' is the correct definition when someone attempts to heat blood in a plastic bag in the microwave. Do you know how long it took to clean that mess up when it exploded? I had to get a new microwave and everything!" Damon grumbled.

"Well excuse her if she wasn't given microwave etiquette 101 on the correct way to heat a blood bag." Elena replied.

"Luckily for her I was going to replace it anyway." He smirked once again, shifting slightly so his body was angled towards her.

"Ughh, you're such an ass!" She picked up the pillow from his lap and whacked him over the head with it.

"Now, now, Elena. Violence is never the answer. Somebody might get hurt." His eyes flashed with mischief as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, tickling her mercilessly as she twisted and squirmed attempting to break his hold.

"Damon! Stop…please…" She giggled breathlessly, attempting to shove his hands away from her sides.

"Say you're sorry." Damon smiled stopping for a second so she could catch her breath.

Elena fought to calm herself down, attempting to school her features into what she hoped was a contrite, apologetic expression.

"Never." She winked and pushed herself off of him at vampire speed, flashing over to the fireplace and mocking him with her eyes.

Damon looked stunned for a second before shaking his head and smiling disbelievingly.

"Someone's getting a little bit over confident in her abilities now she's a member of the undead." He stood up, slowly making his way towards her with a grin on his face.

"Makes me think she's forgotten just who she's teasing." He quirked his head to the side, watching every little movement of her body, calculating how best to catch her again.

Her breathing quickened slightly as he came to a stop a few feet away from her. Damn him. She knew it was impossible to escape from him at the best of times but now he wanted to prove a point he'd never let her have a head start.

Their eyes locked, silently daring each other to make the first move.

Elena suddenly feigned to the right hoping to catch him off guard and cause him to lunge for her, only for her to swap directions and make a run for the stairs.

He was ready for her though. He knew all of her tricks and he caught her mid turn and pulled her back against his chest locking his arms around her waist as she struggled once again to break free.

"Caught you." He whispered pulling her tighter towards his chest and nuzzling the space between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm still not saying sorry." She laughed as he started placing butterfly kisses on every available inch of skin he could reach.

"I think I could persuade you otherwise." He laughed, spinning her around and loosening his hold slightly so she could meet his eyes and mock glare at him.

"And I think someone's getting a little bit over confident in his abilities." She smirked, using his words from earlier to tease him.

"Is that so?" He leaned slowly towards her, resting his forehead against hers and smiling down at her.

"Mmhmm." Elena replied, closing the distance even more and breathing softly against his lips.

"I guess I better start proving you wrong then." He smiled, closing the remaining distance and capturing her lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

Elena brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, tugging gently at his hair and angling his head so she could press him closer towards her.

Damon moaned quietly as her tongue slipped between his lips and tangled with his, caressing and teasing, causing white hot flames to dance in tingles along his spine.

Elena shuddered slightly as he wrapped her closer into his embrace, trailing his hands slowly down her body to grab her legs and lift them so she could wrap them around his waist.

Damon pulled her nearer, deepening their kiss and sliding his hand back up her leg towards the bottom of her back pushing her body tighter into his.

She whimpered softly, pulling her head back to capture his bottom lip and bite it hard causing him to groan.

The kiss began to get more heated as Damon walked them towards the stairs, laughing as Elena giggled when he tripped as she broke his concentration by nicking his tongue with her fangs.

He'd just reached the bottom step, preparing to admonish her for riling him up when he sensed another presence in the house.

"Elena, stop." He pushed her off him quickly and spun around, shielding her protectively as his senses went into overdrive attempting to pinpoint the location of the intruder.

Elena stood puzzled for a moment before her own senses caught up to Damon's and she stiffened.

Damon's head snapped towards the parlor as three figures emerged out of the darkness.

Damon spread his arms as if to hide her and spoke menacingly towards the three vampires.

"I suggest you leave if you want your hearts to remain in your chests." He almost growled, pushing Elena behind him as she attempted to stand next to him.

The one in the middle spoke authoritatively to the two vampires either side of him.

"Kill the man. Take the girl."

The two vampires lunged for Damon, fangs extended and a stake in each ones hand.

Damon pushed Elena back towards the wall and grabbed the first man by the hand, breaking his wrist and sending the stake flying. The vampire howled before yanking his arm free and aiming a kick towards Damon's knee.

Damon jumped back as the kick hit nothing but air. The other vampire grabbed for Damon's neck and attempted to break it before Damon gained the upper hand, flipping him over and snatching his heart out in mid air. The vampire was dead before he hit the floor.

The other vampire approached cautiously now as his leader stood back and observed.

Elena stood frozen to the spot as Damon and the vampire half circled each other, Damon unwilling to let him anywhere nearer to Elena.

Suddenly, he lunged, tackling Damon against the banister sending them both crashing to the floor. Elena squeaked in horror as they both ripped at each other viciously, neither one able to gain the upper hand.

This vampire was clearly more experienced than the other one and seemed to be nearer Damon's age in strength.

Remembering the leader, Elena's head snapped up and she met his gaze defiantly as he smirked at her. She ignored the grunts and cries coming from the floor, refusing to get distracted. She needed to keep an eye on him, needed to keep him occupied so she could give Damon a chance to kill the vampire he was fighting.

Elena stepped forward, prepared to jump in between him and Damon if necessary. They wanted to take her, not kill her. She was safe for now.

Her head whipped to the side as she heard a pained shriek and saw the vampire fly backwards off of Damon and crash into the wall. Damon stood up, disgustedly tossing the vampires bleeding heart towards it's dead owner.

Damon moved to stand next to Elena, one arm bent at an odd angle, neck bloody and half of one side of his shirt and trousers torn and stained red.

"Leave now and you won't end up like your companions." Damon growled, his vampire features pushing to the surface as he attempted to control his anger.

The leader laughed and shook his head, clearly amused.

Elena glanced around for any weapon she could use. She didn't think Damon could survive another attack. There was something menacing about this one. He seemed older, more vicious.

She spotted a broken section of frame from one of the paintings that had been destroyed when the vampire had hit the wall. If she could just get to it and get behind him, she could drive it through his back and into his heart.

She desperately tried to catch Damon's eye, hoping to somehow communicate her plan to him but he remained focused on the threat in front of them.

Before Elena could blink Damon had lunged towards the leader and crashed into him, pushing him down the steps into the parlor before being thrown away from him into the coffee table.

Damon got up quickly, stepping forward and growling as the leader now stood between him and Elena.

Elena had sped over to the frame and managed to pick up the broken piece, flashing back to her original position and hiding it behind her back before either had noticed her. She just needed Damon to distract him enough so she could get closer to him.

This time the leader flashed towards Damon and lifted him up by the throat, punching him repeatedly with his free hand and dropping him to the floor. Damon kicked out with his foot as he fell, knocking the leader backwards before rolling to his feet.

Suddenly, the leader let out a sharp gasp and fell to his knees as the makeshift stake erupted from his chest violently.

Damon looked up to see Elena standing behind him, vamped out and fuming as she kicked him to the floor.

Damon hobbled over to Elena, grasping her face in his hands and kissing her fiercely.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He gasped, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Damon. They didn't touch me." She stroked his face reassuringly and pulled him towards her desperately.

They clutched at each other, reassuring themselves that the other was safe before Damon let out a pained half chuckle.

"I take it back." He whispered.

"You take what back?" Elena questioned, trying to choke back the sobs threatening to overwhelm her.

"Getting stabbed in the chest really affects your running capabilities."

Elena laughed weakly, almost collapsing with relief.

She pulled back to smile at him, continuing to laugh softly as he did the eye thing she loved to hate. She was about to kiss him again when his body went completely rigid.

He breathed her name before flashing quickly behind her, his back to hers before she could even blink. She whipped round just as she heard the telltale click of an arrow being released from a crossbow.

She heard the sickly thump as it pierced through flesh, bracing herself for the pain she was sure would come, staggering as Damon fell back towards her grunting in agony.

"Damon? DAMON! NO! NO! DAMON! PLEASE!"

She collapsed to the floor, his weight sagging against her as she watched blue spidery veins begin to weave their way across his face.

His eyes captured hers desperately as she began to sob brokenly against him.

"Love…you…" Damon gasped harshly, shuddering before falling still against her, eyes wide open and unseeing.

Elena briefly registered a haughty giggle and the sounds of heels clicking on linoleum as whoever fired the arrow sauntered away callously. A whispered "We'll be back." floated quietly back to her ears.

She couldn't look away from Damon's eyes. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think or move or exist. Any moment now he'd come back to her. He'd blink, the veins would disappear and his smirk would be back in place.

She gasped suddenly, how could he heal if the arrow was still there? She ripped it out, tossing it aimlessly away before bringing her hands up to caress his face.

Any second now. He'd be back. He had to be back. He'd promised he'd never leave her.

"Come back, dammit. Damon this isn't funny…please…you're scaring me…come back…you have to come back…" She began to get hysterical. Damon wouldn't do this. He wouldn't scare her like this.

Maybe he needed her help. She'd wake him up. She'd bring him back.

She kissed his face softly, begging him with her lips to return to her. She kissed his head, his nose, his cheeks before softly pressing her lips to his.

He remained still, a broken corpse.

Think Elena, think! There must be a way. There has to be a way!

Relief flooded her as she realized he'd probably just lost too much blood. That was it. He couldn't heal, couldn't wake up, because he needed more blood.

Quickly, she bit into her wrist and pushed it towards Damon's mouth. She squeezed her hand into a fist in an effort to pump more blood out of the wound.

He didn't swallow.

She pushed her wrist more forcefully into his mouth.

"Please…please…" She whispered it like a mantra over and over again.

Her wound closed and she screamed in frustration, biting viciously into her wrist once more.

"You have to wake up! You can't leave me…I need you, Damon…I need you." She sobbed brokenly clutching at his body, resting her bleeding hand over his chest.

"We were supposed to have forever. We were supposed to live. You're not dead! You are not dead!" She clutched him tighter, her grip on her sanity slipping away with every inch she pulled him towards her.

"Please, Damon. I love you." She kissed him again, teardrops cascading down her face and mixing with her ragged breath as she fought for something, anything to stop the gut-wrenching pain threatening to tear her very soul apart.

She began to rock him slowly, back and forth, whispering nonsensical things into his ear. Every so often her voice would falter, her breath would catch and two words were forced from her dry, cracked lips.

"Not Damon."

She lost track of time as she sat by his side, continuing to rock. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days…she would stay. She would not move until he moved with her.

Elena must have fallen asleep because she jerked hastily awake as she felt the ground move beneath her.

She blinked dazedly as she realized she wasn't on the ground. She was leaning across Damon.

She heard a soft exhale of breath and immediately stopped breathing in fear. Had they come back? Would they take her away from him? Would they make her leave Damon?

A pained wheeze caused her to shoot upwards and her panic stricken eyes rested on the body in front of her.

It groaned.

Dead bodies didn't groan.

She staggered forwards, dropping to her knees once more.

"Damon! Damon!"

He blinked, before exclaiming in pain.

"Ow!"

Elena threw herself at him, blanketing his body with hers.

"You're alive…I can't…you didn't…Damon." She collapsed on top of him sobbing into his chest before lifting her head up to place kisses everywhere she could reach.

"What happened?" Damon moved to sit up, clutching her to him and grimacing as he felt the extent of his injuries.

"You died…oh, god…" She pulled back to gaze at him, hungrily sweeping her eyes over every part of his face.

"I guess it didn't stick this time either. Huh…I don't think even hell wants me." His lip quirked up half way as he attempted to lighten the situation.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! What were you thinking?! Why did you do that?! I could have lost you! I though you were…I didn't…don't ever…" She gasped, feeling a full blown panic attack fighting it's way up her throat.

"Shhh, I'm fine. I'm right here." He stroked her hair, attempting to soothe her.

"I will always choose you, remember? I couldn't risk it, Elena. There wasn't time."

"You don't think! You never think!" She shouted

"I'm not sorry for it, Elena. I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own. I'm too selfish and I will not lose you."

"Well I won't lose you either so you better stop being such a stubborn ass and start thinking about your safety too. I mean it, Damon. I can't lose you either." She whispered fiercely.

"You won't."

"I almost did."

"I came back."

"You were lucky."

"I always am." He smiled and shrugged, pulling her towards him and burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I love you, Elena." He breathed.

"I love you, too."


End file.
